


Different, But Amazing

by Morgana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Failwolf Friday, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex with Stiles was nothing at all like Derek expected it to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different, But Amazing

Sex with Stiles was nothing at all like Derek thought it would be. Not that he’d really given it a great deal of thought - it had been more like one narrow escape from death after another leading to a series of increasingly frantic kisses and gropes until they woke up in Derek’s bed one morning, both of them covered in scratches, bites, and hickeys. But Derek was sure that if he had thought about it, he would never in a million years have come close to the reality of it. 

He’d known Stiles was a virgin. Even if he hadn’t reeked of hand lotion and sexual frustration, the kid practically had it stamped on his forehead for the world to see. And while he’d certainly given Derek a few once-overs, he seemed like he was still figuring his sexuality out, so Derek probably should’ve braced for a minor meltdown when he found himself in bed with a man. Although he wasn’t technically a man, which should have prompted another freakout once Stiles realized that he’d been fucked by a supernatural being. And they didn’t really like each other, so Derek really should’ve expected more than a little yelling that he’d need to calm down and a healthy dose of insecurity that would require reassurance.

Any or all of that, he could’ve dealt with. But he hadn’t gotten any of it. Instead, he’d found himself with a very knowledgeable, very creative, very willing and exceptionally eager bed partner, who seemed to have absolutely no trouble telling Derek just what he wanted, using thoroughly detailed imagery and language that could make Derek blush with surprising ease. He’d apparently been cataloguing kinks and coming up with fantasies and now he wanted to try them all out, all at once. Not that Derek had anything against fantasies, but he was having a little trouble adjusting to going from waking up with a newly-ravished Stiles to seeing that same Stiles kneel at his feet and beg to serve him or call him Daddy in a whimpering voice as he fucked him through the mattress.

Sometimes he felt like he’d gotten on the kiddie roller coaster only to have it careen out of control and start doing 150 miles an hour while he hung on for dear life.

Like now. He was supposed to be treating Stiles like his own personal fuck toy, using him like a human sex toy, treating him like nothing more than a possession. And he was trying, really he was. But it wasn’t what he really wanted and he could tell Stiles knew it. He wasn’t talking, for one thing. Stiles always talked in bed, never quit running his mouth, so to have him be so quiet was just... unnerving. He wasn’t even whimpering or moaning or anything like that. Derek gritted his teeth and tried to keep going, but it was a losing battle.

“Hey, why’d you stop?” Stiles asked when he pulled out. “I didn’t say wolfsbane.”

“I know, but I can’t do this anymore.” 

Stiles frowned. “What do you mean, you can’t do this? Are you saying you don’t wanna fuck me anymore?”

“No!” Derek couldn’t even conceive of wanting that. “But this whole fuck toy thing... I’d rather just fuck you, not some mindless slave or whatever.”

“But it’s roleplay,” Stiles protested. “Roleplay’s sexy. All the websites said so.”

“Stiles, can we just forget about the websites and the checklists and everything and just be us?” When all he got was a blank look, Derek sighed. “You know, you and me, no kinks or agendas or whatever?”

“So... you want to do it like, all vanilla and stuff?”

He wished Stiles wouldn’t sound like it was the worst fate in the world. “I just want to give it a shot. Just Stiles and Derek - can we do that?”  
‘  
“Yeah, I guess.” Stiles didn’t sound too enthusiastic about it, though. “I just wanted to try some stuff out, y’know? Not be one of those lameass, boring couples like Scott and Allison.”

That pulled him up short. “You mean we’re a couple?”

Stiles looked confused. “Well... yeah. What else do you call fucking each other stupid three times a week?”

“I didn’t know. I thought maybe you -”

“You thought I was in it for the sex?” When Derek nodded, Stiles laughed. “No offense, man, but if it was just about sex, I could get that without having to put up with your surly, broody sourwolf self.”

He’d never thought he’d actually like hearing that nickname, but with Stiles smirking at him like that, the only thing Derek could do was lean over to kiss him. “We won’t be a boring couple,” he promised. “But you don’t have to make every single time a kinky extravaganza, okay?”

“Does this mean you want me to leave the vibrating bullet I was planning on bringing with me tomorrow at home?”

Derek laughed and kissed him again. Sex with Stiles was definitely different than he could ever have expected, but it was definitely amazing. And that, he fervently hoped, would never change.


End file.
